Talk:OI001: Pallet Party Panic
This is an Orange Islands episode... I'm pretty sure the reason why the DVD boxset calls this the first Orange Islands episode is because it actually is. There is no official source saying that this is apart of Indigo League and there is no other way to determine if this is Indigo League or Orange Islands (apart from the Japanese site; this may sound crazy as there would need to be a lot of cleanup to do such as fixing links, etc., but we would only have to do this to about 35 episodes, not too much), the official Japanese Pokémon website says this is the first episode of the Orange Islands, and Japan is a location where Pokémon is officially distributed, no matter whether or not it's English, and the Orange League arc in Japan is the same thing as the Orange Islands season in the English dub, they're basically going the same path as the English dub, which is what we go by here as the English wiki. Also, the Japanese Orange Islands list mentions that the Satoshi VS Shigeru rival showdown episode, which is the Japanese title for The Rivalry Revival, with The Rivalry Revival being the final episode of the Orange Islands as we count it here, is perfect to prove my point. We should not be counting this the final episode of Indigo League just because "Serebii says so" (because it's a fansite, and therefore an unofficial source, he even posted the fake title "The Explosive Birth of Zygarde!", the Bergmite title (which both got removed) and confused Battle and Evolution in XY106's Japanese title translation), the same way I'm not making this proposal biased towards the fact that Bulbapedia considers it this way, not to mention Bulb is still wrong about XY078 being a special, and there are two official sources I've pointed out that specifically mention this the start of the Orange Islands season, we should probably just move it to that, rather than just go by a fan assumption based on the fact that Ash arrives in the Orange Islands in the next episode, because going by the same logic, the Indigo League is over as of the previous episode, the actual league itself, league =/= season. Also, there are two ways of counting seasons, and the other one which is not the one we mainly go by here is the dub production order, which is limited to 52 episodes in a season, which isn't relevant to this anyway. Also, our seasons are using the season title, the same way the DVD seasons use the season title, see the other seasons, which do it the same way as the DVD release does it, the season title, so we are technically going by the DVD release. Since both the DVD release and the season as listed by the Japanese Pokémon site which the English dub follows says this is an Orange Islands season episode, I propose we move this to OI001: Pallet Party Panic because two completely official sources beat a single unofficial source (the unofficial "source" in this case being fan assumption based on when Ash entered the Orange Islands in the actual anime). - PokémonGamer 04:31, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :I have been wondering about that as well. Reading this post sees it is time to move them. But there has to be time for such things, which I don't have currently. Energy ''X'' 10:04, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I know this episode is part of the Orange Islands DVD, but this is really the last episode of the Indigo League because Ash and the others are not at the Orange Archipelago until they travel to get there. So I'm uncertain about the episode being moved.--Jokeman20 (talk) 12:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I am too. It aired as the last episode of Indigo League but, it's the first episode of Orange Islands on DVD and VHS. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:40, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Actually in production, this episode and the previous one is in the second season, from Princess VS. Princess I believe, because the second season also covers the second half of Indigo League and Orange Islands up to Charizard Chills, even Pokémon.com lists these by their production seasons, so it can't really have aired as the final Indigo League episode, and the way we count seasons here is going by the season titles, not the dub production seasons. This episode does technically take place at the end of Indigo League and start of Orange Islands, but the season and arc it's officially apart of (according to the Japanese site, even if it being on DVD doesn't prove it) is a different thing apart from where Ash is in the series. - PokémonGamer 13:21, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Fair point then. We can use a bot to to correct the links of episodes to the new ones. You have that bot X, Nm8bot? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:23, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree, a bot would make things easier for this rather than having to go to and do this manually. I've used one before on another wiki. Also, it appears Zap2it is listing it this way as well, since the TV guides are judging by the season title rather than the production. - PokémonGamer 13:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Righty. Not long until your request will go through :) I see real potential in you. I say give about, two to three months on being a rollback and see what the attitude of people on you are, then apply for Content Moderator (sorry this is off-topic for here). Ellis99 Volcanion 13:30, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::The links are no problem since those can be done with the bot. However the images might be a problem since they have to be moved manually. I think I have enough time to move the images tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 13:41, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::A schedule could be planned. It doesn't have to be don't in the next week or so as we have more important things to do. I could plan the schedule and what we do each day. I would only need a month and I could plan it. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:46, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::I don't think a shedule is really needed. I should be able to fix the images tomorrow.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:03, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Better to have the images renamed in correct order. Before I uploaded them, half the episoes of the season had four images on. Just saying the first image in the gallery does not start with number "1", but with a different (e.g. "OI001 5.jpg" is the first one). Energy ''X'' 14:05, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Alright, I will take that in mind.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:08, March 5, 2016 (UTC)